


Noche de paz

by vogue91esp (vogue91)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Christmas, Flashbacks, Friendship, Gen, Introspection, Nostalgia
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-03 22:09:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21186779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91esp
Summary: En ese momento, veinte y cuatro años atrás, soñaba de recibir en regalo su primera escoba.Pero no hubo ni una escopa bajo el árbol de Navidad en Grimmauld Place n. 12 en el 1971. Sólo rencor, reproches y miradas decepcionadas.





	Noche de paz

**Noche de paz**

En ese momento, veinte y cuatro años atrás, soñaba de recibir en regalo su primera escoba. La quería de todo corazón, ese objeto mágico había atraído sus fantasías desde las primeras lecciones de vuelo en Hogwarts. Había escrito a sus padres, seguro que iban a complacerlo, como siempre hacían. Que los odiara o no, cuando estaba poco más que un niño se preocupaba mucho más de los caprichos que del orgullo.

Pero no hubo ni una escopa bajo el árbol de Navidad en Grimmauld Place n. 12 en el 1971. Sólo rencor, reproches y miradas decepcionadas.

Sirius lo recordaba con claridad. Fue el día cuando finalmente decidió que no quería tener nada que ver con _ellos_. No con padres que no tenían de darle ni una escoba ni amor, y todo porque su alma era rojo-dorada, y no verde y plateada como siempre habían soñado.

Y fue en ese momento, la memoria era vívida, que pensó intensamente en James, como a un salvavidas.

Cuando había vuelto en Hogwarts después de las vacaciones, su amigo se había dado cuenta que había algo malo con él.

_Esperé por alguien como a ti_

Sirius no lo habría admitido con nadie, pero había tenido la sensación que lo que hizo James después de ese día, fue protegerlo.

Y no lo protegió de otros, de los prejuicios o de su misma familia. En eso Sirius era muy bueno, en el tiempo había afilado el arma del sarcasmo, que más que una vez se había mostrado vencedora.

No, Cornamenta se había embarcado en una misión. Protegía su amigo de sí mismo, de los pensamientos más turbios, de los momentos más oscuros de su existencia.

Porque esto hacían los Merodeadores. Se protegían, como los Mosqueteros de ese libro Muggle de que les había hablado Remus.

Eran una familia, la que Sirius nunca había tenido, pero en que siempre había esperado. Y no tenía intención de dejar que se fuera.

Ahogado en los recuerdos, Sirius maldijo.

Fue el destino, después, que la hizo desaparecer.

_Pero ahora te estás escurriendo_

_¿Por qué el destino nos hace sufrir?_

Todavía veía las imágenes confusas, los brillos verdes, el ruido ensordecedor.

Luego, nada.

Le habían sacado a su mejor amigo, y él se había quedado sólo en el mundo, repudiado y negado, como cuando estaba adolescente.

_Muchas gracias, James, bien hecho _pensó, dirigiéndose como siempre al amigo. Le ocurría, durante esas tardes de soledad. No había enloquecido, se daba cuenta perfectamente que James había muerto. Pero enfadarse con él lo ayudaba, y mucho.

Recordaba cuando todo había empezado. Cuando habían aprendido de la profecía, y se habían dado cuenta que la felicidad que había impregnado esos momentos estaba colgada a un hilo sutil.

_“Canuto, joder, ¿puedes calmarte?” le dijo James, poniendo los ojos en blanco frente a su amigo, que iba y volvía en el salón de su casa en Godric’s Hollow. Sirius levantó una ceja. _

_“Calmarme, ¿Cornamenta? Tú, Lily y el pequeño Harry arriesgáis la vida, ¿y yo tendría que estar calmo?” _

_James hizo su usual sonrisita, aun sabiendo que ponía a Sirius de los nervios. _

_“Precisamente. No eres tú que arriesga la vida.” contestó. Sirius le miró mal y luego se acercó a la ventana, con aire absorto. _

_“Tengo un mal presentimiento. Voldemort se hace más fuerte cada día que pasa. Sabes que no va a pararse frente a nada.” murmuró, dando la espalda a James. No podía mirarlo en los ojos, no sabiendo que esos podían ser sus últimos momentos juntos. _

_Llevas odio que siento_

_Se acabó ahora_

Tenía razón. Y James no lo había escuchado, como siempre. Sabía que Sirius estaba preocupado de perder su familia, y que eso lo aterrorizaba. Nunca había tenido miedo de la muerte, pero nada lo asustaba como la soledad.

Como seguía persiguiéndolo años después, encerrado en esa casa con la sólo compañía de un hipogrifo, y atándose desesperadamente a las idas y venidas de personas que aliviaban su dolor.

Estar a solas no le hacía bien. No tenía éxito de callar sus pensamientos, y palabras descoloradas en su mente, que pertenecían a un mundo acabado ya.

Abandonado, así se había sentido. Abandonado de James, abandonado de James, abandonado de la justicia.

Le habían tomado años antes de volver a conquistar una libertad aparente, pero estar lejos de las rejas de Azkaban no le había devuelto lo que la muerte le había sacado.

_No tuve la escoba veinte y cuatro años atrás. Este año, sólo querría un poco de esperanza. _

Lo pidió, en una oración silenciosa, que sabía que nadie pudiera escuchar.

No había salvación del odio que en ese momento sentía por cualquier objeto y persona que osara recordarle los años cuando había sido, aun no descarado, al menos sereno.

_Me gustaría tener otras elecciones _

No había nada más de hacer, sino que quedarse inmóvil, esperando que algo ocurriera. Ni tenía preferencias particulares, sólo querría algo nuevo, algo que sacara de su corazón el dolor, el aburrimiento, la memoria.

Pero habían pasado demasiados minutos, horas, días, semanas. Y Sirius había olvidado como se contaba el tiempo, cuando lo que pasaba estaba demasiado para los números inventados por los humanos. Escaparse habría sido la solución perfecta, y era la tentación que lo envolvía en sus espiras cada vez que sus pensamientos volaban sobre los campos de minas del recuerdo.

Pero sabía de tener obligaciones con respecto al presente, y promesas de guardar con el pasado.

_“Hace falta hacer cosas locas, Canuto, pero hacerlas con toda prudencia.” le dijo James una noche, mientras trataban de pasar desapercibidos en los pasillos de Hogwarts para ir afuera, en el Bosque Prohibido. Sirius hizo mala cara. _

_“¿Y eso no significaría ser horriblemente aburridos? ¿No es qué Lunático te está contagiando?” _

_James puso los ojos en blanco, y le dio una palmadita en el brazo. _

_“No. Sólo significa que te importa de tu cuello pulgoso.” le contestó, y luego se echó a reír. _

Con toda prudencia. Sirius no estaba seguro de haber aprendido correctamente el sentido de esa palabra, que él identificaba sólo con el aburrimiento de esas tardes infinitas. Pero no tenía opciones; sabía que James no le habría perdonado si, por su terquedad y su impulsividad, hubiera pasado algo a ese “cuello pulgoso”.

_Sé qué tendría que dejar de creer_

_Sé qué no hay recupero_

De dos cosas estaba seguro. James no iba a volver, y él no habría vuelto a vivir como antes.

Había en el cielo unas estrellas que brillaban más fuerte que otras durante la noche, y eso le hacía seguir adelante. Pensar que en cualquier lugar, de cualquier dimensión, había a James, que fuera junto a Lily, y que todavía le estuviera mirando, comentando todas sus idiocias.

Sólo querría que unos susurros, de vez en cuando, llegaran hasta la tierra, que cruzaran su camino, y que le mostraran que esperar no era loco como creían todos, hoy en día.

Pero no había ni un susurro, sino lo del viento, que llegaba filtrado de las grandes ventanas de la casa en Grimmauld Place.

Helado y portador de malas noticias, como siempre. Pero al final Sirius se había acostumbrado a las malas noticias, y se corrieran sobre de él, como la nieve en su mano, demasiado caliente para hacerla sobrevivir.

No iba a volver. Ni siquiera esa Navidad iba a estar una sorpresa bajo el árbol por él.

_“Anda ya, Sirius, ¿no te estarás enfurruñando porque tus padres no te han regalado la escoba?” le preguntó James, el primero día en Hogwarts después de las vacaciones. _

_“No, hay otras razones. Pero admito que una escoba me habría ayudado a estar un poco más alegre.” masculló, haciendo echar el amigo a reír. Se dirigieron hacia el dormitorio, y un poco antes de irse a las respectivas camas, James le puso una mano en el hombro. _

_“Sabe que no tuve nada que ver con esto. Es toda culpa de mi padre, insistió.” _

_Sirius lo miró confuso, hasta que los ojos no se fueron a la cama. _

_Se asombró, quedándose inmóvil unos segundos, antes de girarse a abrazar su amigo. _

_“Joder James, ¡es una Silver Arrow!” gritó, y luego fue a coger la escoba para verla mejor. James no dijo nada. Sólo siguió sonriendo. _

_No voy a caer_

_No voy a dejarlo pasar_

_Seremos libres_

_Cuando se acabará_

Regalando la Saeta de Fuego a Harry, dos años atrás, Sirius sentía de haber devuelto en parte la felicidad que James le había dado años atrás.

Había algo más que tenía que hacer por él, efectivamente. Se acercaba Navidad, y Sirius sabía que era su tarea hacer que Harry también recordara lo que significaba ser serenos, tener una familia.

Eso era su regalo.

Saber que en cualquier lugar, dentro de ese chico, todavía existía una pequeña parte de James. Sonrió, por la primera vez desde hace muchísimo tiempo.

“Feliz Navidad, Cornamenta.” susurró en el viento.

Iban a pensar que fuera loco, pero le pareció que el viento siseara sus palabras en la noche.


End file.
